Kendra Tanner
Lindy Santiago Aiden Santiago Tanner Santiago |spouse = Andrea Tanner |maritalstatus = Married |trait1 = Insane |trait2 = Easily Impressed |trait3 = Computer Whiz |trait4 = No Sense of Humor |sign = Aquarius |music = DigiTunes |food = Cheese Tofu Steak |color = Yellow |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |neighbor = Lucky Palms|trait5 = Couch Potato|pets = |child = Jamie Tanner |year = |name = Kendra Santiago|hiddentrait1 = Nerd|hiddentrait2 = Hardcore Gamer|hiddentrait3 = Can Salute|eye2 = Grey|hair2 = Black}} Kendra Tanner (née Santiago) was born to Penelope and Zane Santiago in Lifesimmer's Generations LP. She returns as unique Sim in second season. She is married to her highschool love interest, Andrea Tanner, as of Part 49 of Season 2. Biography Kendra's passion is video games; her Nerd reputation is such that she was able to join the Video Game Developer career. Kendra is shown to have a mean streak when she fights her teenage rival, Tabbi Clarmeont. She is very like her mother in looks and is considered an especially beautiful sim. Season 1 Kendra was an unplanned pregnancy, conceived in the movie theatre and born in Part 39 of the first season. Kendra and her parents quickly move to the motel in the less wealthy region of town. She is last seen attending Justine's Daycare. Season 2 Kendra returns alongside Zane and Penelope, now living in a townhouse by the town central. In the first Part, Zane taught her how to walk. Kendra Aged Up into a Child in Part 4 and, due to her modest early development, gained the No Sense of Humor trait. Kendra was the only Santiago child to have met their grandparents, Justine and Joseph Fenderson. In Part 8, Kendra begins to have an interest in gaming; Lifesimmer stated that she wanted Kendra to be a "hardcore gamer". Kendra ages up into a Teen in the next part and gains the Computer Whiz trait. Soon after her birthday she became Enemies with Tabbi Claremont, whom was assumed to be spreading rumors about her. Kendra slowly developed a crush on Andrea Tanner, which really began to show after he confessed his feelings at prom, and she realised she felt the same. Kendra also won Prom Queen, solely because she begged her classmates for the crown. Andrea and Kendra's relationship is extremely casual as Kendra doesn't appear to have that great an interest in him. Kendra got a job at the bookstore in Part 12. She is seen to be very busy, balancing school, work, helping out at Penelope's daycare and her gaming hobby, all of which causes her grades to slip in comparison to her childhood grades. Due to her problems in school, Kendra quits her job at the bookstore in Part 12. Kendra finally invited Andrea home after school, where they had their first date, first kiss and started to go steady. Kendra graduated with Honors; she was voted Most Likely to Hack the Military Facility. She briefly experiments with the party scene but it simply isn't for her. In Part 20, Kendra's nerd influence reached such height that she was able to pick another trait: Couch Potato. She was also able to join the Video Game Developer career as a result of her Nerd influence. Once an adult, she is finally ready to further her relationship with Andrea. In Part 49 she and Andrea Tanner married and moved into their own houseboat. They adopted a daughter named Jamie. Season 3 Kendra lives with her husband and daughter in Maple Cove. Lifesimmer is not considering her to be the Alpha, so she will probably not be too involved in this season. Trivia *She is the only child of Penelope and Zane not to be born during Season 2. *Kendra was born with the Can Salute Trait which is one of hidden traits in The Sims 3. She got it because her grandfather, Joseph, was in the military career. **"Children of high-ranking military officials know enough about the military's rules and regulations to snap off a smart salute when they want." *Kendra was seen in Part 40 of The Sims 3 Pets LP. *Kendra did not get a lifetime wish or a new trait when she grew up into a young adult, which is a fairly common glitch in the game. Kendra-s2.png|Kendra as a toddler Kendra.jpg|Kendra in a high chair. Kendra playing video games.jpg|Lifesimmer wants Kendra to be a gamer. Kendra.JPG|Kendra as a child Kendra-teen.jpg|Kendra as a teen Kendra Young Adult.png|Kendra as a young adult. Kendra makeover.JPG|Kendra's updated appearance kendrateen.jpg|Kendra Santiago as a teen (first makeover/ replica by Babycakes95)